Secrets in the Darkness, Absolved by the Light
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: After seeing an episode of X-Men: Evolution, this fanfic came into mind. Chimera is also involved in this story as well. It seems our favorite furry blue elf has many dark secrets that have been locked in the gallows of his heart up until now…Will Kur


Secrets in the Darkness, Absolved by the Light

(Kurt's Epiphany)

Note: After seeing an episode of X-Men: Evolution, this fanfic came into mind. Chimera is also involved in this story as well. It seems our favorite furry blue elf has many dark secrets that have been locked in the gallows of his heart up until now...Will Kurt ever have the will to come out of hiding, or will he join Magneto's group of ruthless mutants?

Chapter 1—Recurring Nightmare

Kurt found himself sweating throughout the night. The terrible images that bombarded his mind kept returning, and nothing he did could do to calm himself.

He even became fearful of going back to sleep aware that the same images would reveal themselves again. He had never been afraid of anything, except for God Himself. Curling up into the fetal position, he grasped tightly onto his crucifix. "Lord, please help me ! There is so much I do not understand. Please, by Your Grace, show me what I must do to gain wisdom.", he prayed silently, embracing his knees close to his chest.

The nightmare became more and more powerful. He was even seeing it when he was awake. Fearfully, he backed into a corner and trembled. Then, in a last-ditch effort, he frantically exited his room in the Xavier Institute Mansion and ran to the awning where he could get some air and perhaps escape this abysmal vision.

On the awning, Kurt saw Tanya sleeping underneath a mosquito net in a hammock with a woven blanket to keep her warm. Even asleep, he had to admit she was resplendent. It was late, and he didn't want to wake her, but maybe if he simply held her hand for only a moment he would find some peace. Quietly, he sneaked over by her side and delicately took her hand into his. Her silken touch in his odd-fingered hand made him sigh joyfully. There was nothing more soothing than being in the company of someone who loved him so completely. He caught a glimpse of her smiling, and it seemed that every particle of his being was tingling with delight. Alas, it was not meant to last. The visions returned, even stronger and more terrifying than before. They had no sequence and were confusing. The nightmares were making him wince in pain, and he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists not to let out a scream of anguish. It was enough to make him weep tumultuously. But, before he could offer another plea to God, Charles was right behind him, offering a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "There is much to discuss, Kurt. Come with me. All will be explained in time, and perhaps, just perhaps, your sleepless nights will come to a much desired end.", Xavier said, calmly and confidently. Kurt trusted him ever since he met him. There was an overall aura of goodness to him, just like there was with Tanya. He hoped that somehow soon, Charles would uncover the history that lay deep within the confines of his subconscious mind. The only question that remained within his heart was...Did he really wish to know his true nature ?

Chapter 2—Sanctuary

When Charles probed Kurt's mind it was riddled with many images that didn't seem to flow from one to another. Each memory was a jumbled mess, a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces nowhere to be found. Focusing, he could reorganize everything to where it made perfect sense. It had been true that Kurt was related to Mystique and Magneto. Mystique cared enough about him to take him away from Magneto's influence to a large Catholic chapel where the clergy humbly vowed to take Kurt into custody until he was old enough to know and understand the truth. Mystique felt guilty to be apart from her darling infant son, but she knew she was doing what was best for him. Unfortunately, she never knew that her son would be taken from the church at an early age and forced to work in the Circus. He often cried himself to sleep every night after bearing the scoffs and lewd remarks of others to his "freakish nature". He was extremely bright for his age and was able to find a way to return to the sanctuary of the Catholic chapel where he had been raised but the infamous Stryker was able to pick him off at the past and use his ability as needed. Years later, the incredible Nightcrawler was underneath Stryker's thumb and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. However, in a last ditch attempt, Kurt's will took over and he was able to seek refuge within the Catholic chapel. Although the chapel was abandoned, he felt a certain sense of security there. Then, the X-men found him and the rest as they say was history.

"So, as you see, Kurt, your mother's heart, although it was breaking, knew that it was in your best interest to be in a sacred environment.", Xavier stated, removing his hands from Kurt's temples. "Am I really that hideous ? Am I that much of a burden on others that I cannot be seen in the open ?", Kurt questioned, his topaz eyes wild with resentment. "No, not at all. Never doubt that you are an integral member to our cause. You're part of the family, and always shall be.", Xavier explained, trying to calm the storm of emotions brewing within Kurt's mind. Never before had he acted in such a fashion, and it began to worry Xavier. Kurt had always seemed cool, calm, collected, levelheaded and rational, but all of those repressed memories were coming back to haunt him. They were wreaking havoc on his heart and he still had many questions that remained unanswered. The only mutant that knew the answers to his darkest fear was his own parents. Xavier could tell his explanation had not been enough to satisfy Kurt's inquiries, but in this state, he would be very vulnerable and easily influenced. Yet, he knew that letting him find his own answers would be the best course of action.

Chapter 3—Chimera's Observance

The next day, most of the mutants were undergoing training to prepare for the unknown future and the continuing war between those who feared mutants, those who were accepting of mutants, and those who believed that mutants were the superior race.

Tanya was going through her usual rounds and completed them without any problem. She looked around the training room for her friend, but he was no where to be found. She asked _everyone_ in the premises if they had seen Kurt, but no one had seen him recently. She had a feeling, however, that perhaps Charles Xavier would know to where her beloved had fled. Before she could say, "Good Lord !", Charles had maneuvered his wheelchair next to her. "You're thinking of going out and looking for him, aren't you ?", Xavier questioned with a hint of mischief in his voice. Tanya blushed lightly and nodded. "I surmised as such, Tatiana. He has gone to seek answers from Magneto. Just remember to be careful out there. Stay on guard.", Charles warned gently, but sternly. Nodding, she understood that the Professor was correct in his assessment. She wouldn't fail him.

Suited up, Chimera infiltrated Magneto's base with no detection from the numerous security systems and alerts that had been installed. He could hear Kurt's distinctive accent, but she couldn't determine what he was talking about. But, she knew that something wasn't right. The discussion was taking far too long and she realized that on her own, she didn't have the experience to deal with Magneto on his own turf.

So, she waited for a moment, knowing that Kurt could take care of himself. There was a loud _bang_ and she saw wisps of smoke around her. She felt Kurt's athletic arms wrap around her as he teleported into the darkness and back to Xavier institute.

"What was said in that room ?", Tatiana asked stroking Kurt's hand softly after they had returned home. That was one of the many questions that everyone in the institution had for Kurt. "I am indeed the son of Mystique and Magneto, but this doesn't change who I am. Although they tried talking me back into joining their cause by saying the reason I was treated terribly in the past was because of my appearance, but I knew that was not the case. I reasoned everything out in my mind, finally coming to the conclusion that this is the place where I belong. I know now that the nightmares I have had concerning the scarred past I was carrying with me will never hinder me again, for I have seen the light. An Angel has guided me.", Kurt said, looking at Tanya lovingly and respectfully. It was then that she turned beet red and hid her face from view for a few seconds and snickered. Everyone was happy to see Kurt back and planned on welcoming him again with a party of their own. Incidentally, it _had_ been an Angel that led him on the path to redemption.

Epilogue 

As Kurt predicted, his nightmares had disappeared after he had fallen asleep. The welcoming party had taken a lot out of everyone but it had been highly entertaining. The only thing he regretted was eating too many slices of chocolate cake. However, that didn't keep him from sleeping soundly throughout the night. He understood his past and realized that those sordid memories were all blown away in the wind. What mattered now was the future to come and the continuing battle against a world that refused to understand the natural succession of the human race. He would continue fighting for the right cause, reassured that he was walking the correct path. He could only hope and pray that the future for the mutant race would be brighter and those on the outside would be more accepting and open to change. While it was uncertain to whether human beings would ever accept the idea of natural succession, there was the hope that they could come to understand it and embrace it as part of the circle of existence. Until that time, Kurt had his family and most importantly, his faith to continue guiding him along life's sometimes-rocky pathways.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

June 11, 2003


End file.
